Crash and Burn
by falln-angl
Summary: Molly stands by her man.


> Disclaimer: Song written by Darren Hayes and Daniel Jones of Savage Garden.
> 
> #### Crash and Burn
> 
> When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore
> 
> He's like no man I've ever met before. Yet, there's something about him that calls to me. It's not pity, nor is it sympathy. It's something deeper, something more fundamental.
> 
> I watch him. He's a loner, and he acts as if he doesn't care. But I know he does. He cares just as deeply as anyone else, maybe even more so. When that Ninja woman left him he was devastated. I could see it in his eyes. He had thought he had found someone, and she had turned out to be just like the rest of them.
> 
> I can't help but watch him. He draws me. One word comes to mind whenever I look at him.
> 
> Wild.
> 
> Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone
> 
> I'm always here. For him. But he won't let me near, he continually pushes me away. But I can't leave him. Despite my cousins' insistence that I let him be, I can't do it. They want me to leave him. I can't. I won't.
> 
> He acts as if he doesn't even care about me, but I know that he needs me. And that's not my ego talking, it's my heart. I know that in his own way he does love me. Almost as much as I love him.
> 
> When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day
> 
> He's built a million concrete walls around himself, and when I manage to finally break one down, another ten take it's place. Some days are harder than others, but I continue to chip away. I want to know who he is, and I want him to be the one to tell me.
> 
> I want to know makes his deepest fears, his biggest dreams, his most outrageous thoughts. Everything.
> 
> If only he'll let me.
> 
> Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone
> 
> Even in his sleep, he finds no respite from whatever it is that troubles him during the day. Every night I stay up, watching him. Watching _over_ him. He's always restless, always tossing and turning, murmuring.
> 
> But I can never hear what he's saying, what he's dreaming about. And in the morning, he refuses to talk. So, I just sit there in the dark, smoothing back his hair, murmuring words of my own. Sometimes I think he can hear me, and he'll become peaceful. But only for awhile, then his nightmares return. Every night I tell him what he refuses to hear when awake.
> 
> 'You're not alone.'
> 
> Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again
> 
> Some days are easier than others, and some are just plain impossible. But I won't leave him. When he's old and gray I'm still going to be right there, beside him.
> 
> It's hard, and it hurts. But I have enough love for the both of us, and I know that one day in the future all this will change. And he will look at me, and finally see that I'm different. From that Ninja woman, from my cousins, from everybody else.
> 
> He will look, and realise that I'm _me_, and that I'll never turn my back on him.
> 
> Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone
> 
> He does love me. In his own way, he cares. Sometimes it's just so hard to believe it myself, but then he does something that restores my faith all over again.
> 
> He'll smile. At me. And all those days that I couldn't reach him, that he pulled away from me for fear of getting to close, they all disappear. With just one smile.
> 
> At me.


End file.
